


Король пустыни

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Мужчины и машины [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Король пустыни

Знаешь, ты вызывающе красив. Впрочем, уверен, я не первый тебе это говорю — тебя просто невозможно не заметить. Даже солнце не может устоять и покрывает жгучими поцелуями твою широкую спину. Но ты ведь южанин, и, наверное, заигрывания солнца тебе привычны.  
Ты дремотно неподвижен, как разомлевший от жары лев. Но стоит лишь прикоснуться — и ты вздрагиваешь всем телом, готовый к рывку. Нет, ты не лев. Ты горячий отважный мальчишка, бросаешь вызов всему свету и мне тоже. Знаешь, а я его приму.  
Что, вот так сразу? Полегче, парень, мы же не хотим друг друга покалечить. Да не дергайся ты, мне не интересно доказывать, кто сегодня сверху. Рискни довериться мне, получится гораздо веселее! Вот, так намного лучше. Ты потрясающе отзывчив, я даже не ожидал. Э-э, нет, обороты сбавлять не надо. Или ты думал, я все буду делать сам? Давай, двигай - по прямой и к цели. Не останавливаться, не оглядываться. Есть только мы, одно движение, одно удовольствие — на двоих.  
— Кларксон! — голос оператора в наушнике звучит как гром с неба. — Ты что, влюбился? Прекращай мурлыкать себе под нос и читай текст, время не резиновое!  
Раскаленный асфальт стелется под колеса, злые песчинки секут блестящий лак, барханы сливаются в желтое море. И кажется, что сердце стучит в унисон с мотором.  
Что бы вы понимали. В Ламборгини — грех не влюбиться!


End file.
